


I Will Always Love You

by hornsbeforehalos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: “You’re gonna kill me one day, John Winchester,” She panted, breathing still labored as he rolled off of her to wrap her in his arms.“Not if you kill me first.” He chuckled, kissing her neck before falling asleep.





	I Will Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I just play with them.  
> DO NOT STEAL MY WORK. I WILL FIND YOU.  
> written for my 300 follower on Tumblr contest winner, @moonchild-shoshanna

He watched her sling the blade through the vampire’s neck, successfully cutting it’s head off and ending its life as one of the eternally damned. He couldn’t help the heat that pooled in his gut, the sight of the young woman covered in blood and panting sending a primal need coursing through him.

“Gets hotter and hotter every time I see you do that, malena” He commented with a smirk, swiping a hand over his mouth to compose himself. She smiled back at him, still trying to catch her breath as she wiped the red stain from her cheek. 

“’Cuz I get better and better every time I do it,” She replied, her thick accent sending another shiver down his spine. 

“Yeah, you do.” He quipped, his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip as his eyes burned over her lithe frame, “You always do.”

“Let’s go, Winchester.” She purred as she sauntered towards him, eyes shining with lust as she approached. She walked two fingers up his chest while biting her lip. 

“Let’s do that.” He replied, leaning down as he tangled a hand into her curls to kiss her. 

* * *

He slammed her into the door of the hotel room before it even had a chance to shut all the way, his mouth muffling the squeak of surprise that left her lips as he engulfed her with his tongue. Her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders at the same time he hiked her legs around his hips, rutting into the seam of her jeans roughly.

“Fuck, lotka, you like that, girl?” He growled lowly as his teeth nipped at her jawline, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she let out a keening whimper.

“Fuck, Daddy, yes,” She panted, wincing slightly as her neck arched when a hand wound into her thick tresses and tugged her head against the door. 

With a deep grumble he spun them around, walking towards the bed to toss her on it. She bounced with the springs as she righted herself, her core sopping as she took in the predatory glare he was giving her while he stripped himself.

“Take off your fuckin’ clothes,” He demanded, and she instantly obeyed, almost ripping off her own shirt and jeans in the process of getting them away from her over heated skin.

He crawled on top of her once he was relieved of his own fabric, his thick cock dragging up her smooth thigh as he boxed her in his arms. Her hips lifted instinctively, her wetness smearing against the velvety skin as she sucked a dark bruise into his throat. 

“I want you to fuck me,” She rasped, enticing a deep growl from his chest, the baritone gravel vibrating her bones that sent had her moaning again, “Fuck me, John.”

“Gonna get it, princess,” He gritted, smirking at her before rolling her bottom lip between his teeth. He raised up on his haunches for a moment to flip her over, fingers winding into her frizzed curls again to forcefully arch her back, “Gonna take it?”

“Yes!” She promised, a her own hand snaking to her breast to pinch her own nipple, “Gimme,”

“Who am I to deny you, malena?” He chuckled, gripping his thickness to tease her entrance, the fluid leaking from her thoroughly coating him, “Fuck girl, so wet.”

“Just for you, Daddy.” she keened, coy smile playing on her perfect lips as she looked back to him, “I need you.”

“Fuck, Sanja,” he grunted as he sunk inside her swiftly, her walls instantly constricting him as he stretched her, “That’s it.” 

“Oh, Fuck!” She shouted as he tightened his grip, the painful pleasure sending her nerve endings on fire. Her arms shook as she tried to hold herself up, eventually giving out as he rammed into her sweet spot repeatedly with the thick, blunt head of his cock with no respite, forcing him even deeper into her heat.

“Shit, doll, so good.” He praised, cracking a palm across her ass and making her squeak again. Chuckling before repeating the action, he drawled, “You like that, little lotka?”

“Fuuuuuhk, yes, John, yes!” She wailed, sweat glistening her back as he splayed his large hand across it. He pounded into her with vigor, the deep drag of the head of him driving her absolutely wild. Pornographic noises were leaving the both of them as the slapping of their flesh echoed through the small hotel room. John though the faintly heard the sound of someone beating against the wall, but he was too enraptured by the little Serbian girl below him to give a damn. The flutter of her sweetness had him thrusting faster, the pull of her muscles sucking him closer and closer to his peak.

Jerking her upwards by the back of the hair, he wound his other arm around her chest to take over pinching and pulling her aching nipples, rolling them between his fingers to set her off. Her pussy clenched and squeezed him as he trailed his fingers down her stomach to work at her clit, escalating the already tsunami of an orgasm she was experiencing. 

“God damn, doll,” He grunted as his hips stuttered, his warm cum filling her as he collapsed over her twitching frame, “Fucking Hell.”

“You’re gonna kill me one day, John Winchester,” She panted, breathing still labored as he rolled off of her to wrap her in his arms. 

“Not if you kill me first.” He chuckled, kissing her neck before falling asleep.

* * *

And he did kill her one day, after he’d realized what had happened. He’d woken up the next morning to her gone, a note one the night stand with a single drop of blood, reading, “Don’t look for me.”

But of course he did, and of course he found her, deep in the alleyways of a large city, sucking the life out of scumbags who prowled the streets. He had half a mind to leave her be, let the monster help the humans for once, but he couldn’t. 

She looked at him with sad, knowing eyes as he raised machete over his shoulder, nodding her head once as a smile graced her face and she spoke her last words:

“ _I’ll always love you, John Winchester.”_


End file.
